Shingeki No Twitter
by tynasaruki
Summary: When Eren enter his room at night, he discover some futurist machine... The so-called "laptop". But he is not the only one!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Saruki here. The idea for this story is that it is supposed to take place in _Twitter, _but because some technical problems with _fanfiction_, the symbol which precedes each nickname (arroba) does not appear. Please, imagine that it exist. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin is owned by Isayama Hajime**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>ChapterOne: Discovery<em>**

It had been a long day for everyone in the Survey Corps. Eren threw himself to the bed all worn out. This time, he had a room for himself and... the so-called _laptop_. It was a strange futurist machine that Erwin had entrusted to each one.

Eren stared at it. He was so tired and he wanted to go to bed but that thing sure drew his attention. His curiosity was killing him.

He pressed a button on the left side which had written _on _on top of it, and then it started to function on its own. After loading, a picture of the Survey Corp's badge appeared as a wallpaper and there was a little icon on the corner which was called _Twitter, _or whatever you pronounce it.

Eren realised that if he moved around his finger inside a square below the keyboard, a little arrow would follow that movement. He used that to _click _at the icon.

A _window _appeared all of sudden. And inside, there was a short text written.

** ErwinSmith_TheSurveyCorpsAreTheBest**

Hello everyone! Did you like the surprise? It's a token of my gratitude for your hard work. Make a good use of it and enjoy!

** ErenJaeger**

kasldjlaksdjladjadjbñjasdnansdandjansdjkaknladjakdad

Wow! So all I write here can be read by people?

** ArminArlert _ThinkingAboutTheNextMove...**

Of course, Eren! I've already investigated this thing and it's quite interesting! By the way, there's an option where you can change your name, or add something.

** ErenJaeger_I'llGetRidOf'EmAll!**

Yes! I found it! As expected of ya, Armin!

** MikasaAckerman_DoNotGetCloserToErenOrIwillKillYou**

Who is the one you want to get rid of, Eren? I will gladly do it for you.

** ErenJaeger_I'llGetRidOf'EmAll!**

Mikasa?! Oe! What's with your name?! It's embarrassing!

** MikasaAckerman_DoNotGetCloserToErenOrIwillKillYou**

You did not answer me, Eren.

** ErenJaeger_I'llGetRidOf'EmAll!**

Geeeeez...! Of course, the titans! I won't stop until they are all fucking dead.

** ArminArlert _ThinkingAboutTheNextMove...**

That's so like Eren... By the way, how come we are the only ones who are talking? If it's so, I can go to your room, Eren.

** MikasaAckerman_DoNotGetCloserToErenOrIwillKillYou**

Do not dare you, Armin. I cannot possibly go to a man's room this late at night. It is safer this way.

** ErenJaeger_I'llGetRidOf'EmAll!**

As if! Who said you could come, anyway?

** MikasaAckerman_DoNotGetCloserToErenOrIwillKillYou**

... You broke my heart into pieces.

** ArminArlet _ThinkingAboutTheNextMove...**

But Mikasa is right...

** JeanKirchstein_ILoveGirlsWithBlackHair**

Hi, ya fuckers (and Mikasa)! What's with your conversation? I was just planning to only observe it but the moment you got Mikasa upset, the moment I can't just leave ya alone, Eren bastard!

** ErenJaeger_I'llGetRidOf'EmAll!**

Hah?! Mind your own business, Jean. And don't get too cocky. Mikasa isn't gonna like you only 'cause you put yourself such a lame name.

** ArminArlert _ThinkingAboutTheNextMove...**

But Jean is right...

** SashaBrauss_EatingPotatoes_OrWhatever**

Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! This twitter thing is amazing, pal! I just read everything :P Eren you are toooooooooo cruel, man!

** ErenJaeger_I'llGetRidOf'EmAll!**

Sasha?! You too?! Girls are really annoying!

** ArminArlert _ThinkingAboutTheNextMove...**

But Sasha is right...

** ErenJaeger_I'llGetRidOf'EmAll!**

Armin... Will you be on my side for at least once?

** MikasaAckerman_DoNotGetCloserToErenOrIwillKillYou**

I will, Eren... Even if it kills me.

** JeanKirchstein_ILoveGirlsWithBlackHair**

Don't let that get it on you, Mikasa. You can always come to me ;)

** MikasaAckerman_DoNotGetCloserToErenOrIwillKillYou**

But Eren had a point there... It is not like I am going to like you only because you wrote such an embarrassing name.

** JeanKirchstein_ILoveGirlsWithBlackHair**

... Now, you broke mine :(((((

** AnnieLeonhart_ThisWorldIsCrap**

Look who's talking. Sasha and you are a embarrassment of the womankind.

** SashaBrauss_EatingPotatoes_OrWhatever**

Ohhhhh Annie! Come on, don't say that! I'm eating my before-sleep-snack and you'll make me have an indigestion...

** JeanKirchstein_ILoveGirlsWithBlackHair**

I think that's kinda impossible...

** LeviRivaille_KeepItClean**

Sasha Brauss. If you are going to eat, make sure you clean afterwards. If not, you will be punished.

** ArminArlert _ThinkingAboutTheNextMove...**

Captain Levi! Thank goodness you came to put some order here...

** SashaBrauss_EatingPotatoes_OrWhatever**

Roger that, captain! ;)

** LeviRivaille_KeepItClean**

Do not be mistaken, Arlert. I was sent by Erwin to take a look. But it seems the moment we lose sight of you, the moment this gets out of hands. By the way, Eren, if you say another foolish thing, you will clean my room.

** ErenJaeger_I'llGetRidOf'EmAll!**

Oi! That doesn't make sense! Only coz' I said that to Mikasa... Ok. If that's a problem, I take back what I said. Happy now, everyone? ¬¬

** MikasaAckerman_DoNotGetCloserToErenOrIwillKillYou**

That means... I can go to your room? _*blush*_

** ErenJaeger_I'llGetRidOf'EmAll!**

NO!

** LeviRivaille_KeepItClean**

Then, you did not take back anything, so the foolish thing you said is still valid. In that case, you have to clean my messed up room. All in all, you have to chose: Mikasa goes to your room or you come to mine.

** AnnieLeonhart_ThisWorldIsCrap**

Shameless...

** JeanKirchstein_ILoveGirlsWithBlackHair**

It's obvious that Eren don't plan on giving up his words...

** SashaBrauss_EatingPotatoes_OrWhatever**

You are quite in the situation, Eren! LOL

** ErenJaeger_I'llGetRidOf'EmAll!**

Damn you...! I'm gonna shut down this crap!

** MikasaAckerman_DoNotGetCloserToErenOrIwillKillYou / LeviRivaille_KeepItClean**

YOU CANNOT DO THAT.

** ArminArlert _ThinkingAboutTheNextMove...**

I'm thinking... How about Mikasa goes to Eren's room and then they go to captain Levi's room? Since it's helping Eren out, Mikasa wouldn't mind cleaning too...

** JeanKirchstein_ILoveGirlsWithBlackHair**

Like Hell Mikasa is going to do that! Not only one, but two men with her in a single room at this hour?!

** MikasaAckerman_DoNotGetCloserToErenOrIwillKillYou**

It is alright with me.

** AnnieLeonhart_ThisWorldIsCrap**

Even more shameless...

** SashaBrauss_EatingPotatoes_OrWhatever**

Wow! Looks like you're gonna have some fun there!

** LeviRivaille_KeepItClean**

You all are getting carried away. No woman can enter my room. This is something that only Eren can accomplish.

* * *

><p><strong>It seems like Eren has no choice but to go to Levi's room... Will be that really ok with Mikasa?¿<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Thank you so much for your support!**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>ChapterTwo: AMan'sDuty<span>**_

Everyone in _Twitter _couldn't say a word after reading Levi's message. They all knew that Mikasa wouldn't keep quiet about that insinuation.

However, there were still people reading behind the scenes...

** ChristaLenz_Let'sWorkHard!**

Oh my! ^^

** SashaBrauss_EatingPotatoes_OrWhatever**

Hiiiii Christaaaa! :3

** JeanKirchstein_ILoveGirlsWithBlackHair**

How many people have an account here?! This is getting out of our hands...

** Ymir**

Hey, you bastard. Are you by chance saying that Christa doesn't belong here?! ò.ó

** JeanKirchstein_ILoveGirlsWithBlackHair**

Hah?! Don't mess around with me! I didn't say anything of the sort!

** ChristaLenz_Let'sWorkHard!**

Ymir! :D Calm down, he didn't do anything :) By the way, you are the only one who doesn't have anything written after the name... Go ahead and think of something nice! ^^

** Ymir_FuckYouJean**

What about this? :P

** ChristaLenz_Let'sWorkHard!**

:(

** JeanKirchstein_ILoveGirlsWithBlackHair**

Hey! What's with you?!

** Ymir_FuckYouJean**

At least is less embarrassing than yours! _Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaka!_

** ChristaLenz_Let'sWorkHard!**

:(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

** Ymir_ChristaIsTheCutest**

Better?

** ChristaLenz_Let'sWorkHard!**

Yayyyyy! :DDD

** JeanKirchstein_ILoveGirlsWithBlackHair**

Tch..! Oi. Don't you think that the other are _too _quiet? It's giving me the creeps.

** SashaBrauss_EatingPotatoes_OrWhatever**

Now that you mention it... :S

** ErenJaeger_I'llGetRidOf'EmAll!**

I am here.

** ArminArlert _ThinkingAboutTheNextMove...**

Me too! Sorry, I was reading a book and spaced out for a moment. Eren, you sound so serious...!

** ErenJaeger_I'llGetRidOf'EmAll!**

That is because I'm fdfasdkjfakopepkkknsjjdhfoijadsfkasjdfhkasdklfjasjigilasd

** MikasaAckerman_DoNotGetCloserToErenOrIwillKillYou**

Eren?

** ErenJaeger_I'llGetRidOf'EmAll!**

I am not asdhahfajfjaisjslks Eren, but ashdlahdahsñodiahsd

LEVI

** MikasaAckerman_DoNotGetCloserToErenOrIwillKillYou**

...

** ArminArlert _ThinkingAboutTheNextMove...**

Whaaaaat?!

** ErenJaeger_I'llGetRidOf'EmAll!**

I finally can talk now. I am Levi. Since Eren was not willing to come to my room, I had to go to his instead.

** MikasaAckerman_DoNotGetCloserToErenOrIwillKillYou**

...

** ArminArlert _ThinkingAboutTheNextMove...**

And... How come Eren is letting you talk freely?

** ErenJaeger_I'llGetRidOf'EmAll!**

That is easy, Arlert. I just needed to tie him up to the bed and stuff his mouth so that he cannot speak.

** ChristaLenz_Let'sWorkHard!**

Poor Eren...! :(

** SashaBrauss_EatingPotatoes_OrWhatever**

Yeeeeeah! What are you going to do with him?

** Ymir_ChristaIsTheCutest**

LoL! Fuck him up!

** MikasaAckerman_DoNotGetCloserToErenOrIwillKillYou**

...

** JeanKirchstein_ILoveGirlsWithBlackHair**

Dumbass! Ymir! Now you have done it...

** ArminArlert _ThinkingAboutTheNextMove...**

Mikasa?! Calm down! Say something...!

**[Five minutes later]**

** ChristaLenz_Let'sWorkHard!**

Oh my... She nor Eren (Captain Levi) are not saying anything :S

** Ymir_ChristaIsTheCutest**

Ups! My bad!

** AnnieLeonhart_ThisWorldIsCrap**

I am next door to them. There are some shameful noises coming from Eren's room.

** JeanKirchstein_ILoveGirlsWithBlackHair**

What kind of noises are you talking about?! Don't tell me they are...

** SashaBrauss_EatingPotatoes_OrWhatever**

An orgy! O.O

** AnnieLeonhart_ThisWorldIsCrap**

Any noise which would be made this late at night would be called _a shameful noise _of course. Don't think about perverted stuff you two.

** Ymir_ChristaIsTheCutest**

Sasha, you can't perform an orgy with three persons... That's called a _threesome! _Hahahaha

** ChristaLenz_Let'sWorkHard!**

_Mooo _Ymir! Cut it out... :P

** ErenJaeger_I'llGetRidOf'EmAll!**

Hey, everyone! Help me! HELP MEE!

** ArminArlert _ThinkingAboutTheNextMove...**

Captain Levi? Or...

** ErenJaeger_I'llGetRidOf'EmAll!**

I'm Eren, _baka! _Get me outta here! Mikasa just came and untied me but...! She and captain Levi...! I won't be able to hold them back much longer...! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

** JeanKirchstein_ILoveGirlsWithBlackHair**

OK. Roger that. I'm coming too. I'm not letting Mikasa get hurt by anyone!

** ArminArlert _ThinkingAboutTheNextMove...**

Jean?! I doubt you could do something rightful. Don't worry, Eren, I'm coming too!

** SashaBrauss_EatingPotatoes_OrWhatever**

Party party! :D I wanna join too! Girls, we hafta go to! There are too men and only Mikasa for an orgy!

** AnnieLeonhart_ThisWorldIsCrap**

I am not going. Besides that, Eren doesn't count as a man and there's no way Ymir is going to let Christa go.

** Ymir_ChristaIsTheCutest**

You said something nice for once. Christa is mine!

** ErenJaeger_I'llGetRidOf'EmAll!**

Haaaa?! I AM A MAN! I can show you whenever you want, but for now, come here and help me with these two!

** ChristaLenz_Let'sWorkHard!**

I'm going (Ymir you too)! I want to know what is going on! Eren, you can show me instead. After all, it is a man's duty to please girls! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Not only Mikasa and Levi but also Jean, Armin, Christa, Sasha and maybe Ymir are inside Eren's room?! On top of that, Eren is going to show how manly he is!<strong>


End file.
